As an alternative to or in addition to mascara, eyelash lengthening, darkening or thickening may be accomplished by attaching artificial eyelashes to a user's eyelids to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. Such artificial eyelashes are generally secured to the user's eyelids by an adhesive.
The artificial eyelashes may be manually applied to an eyelid with the user's fingers. Specifically, an artificial eyelash may be gripped by the fingers, bent to a selected curvature, and applied to the eyelid. Applicators have been introduced for use in artificial eyelash application. Effective application requires the proper adjustment for curvature of the user's eyelid, and also requires accurate placement of the artificial eyelash. However, typically, the location of the user's hands, fingers and the applicator, which are proximate to the user's eye during application, may obstruct the user's view in a mirror, making proper placement of the artificial eyelash difficult.
The adhesive used to secure the artificial eyelash to the user's eyelid can adhere to the user's fingers and/or the applicator, requiring excessive handling of the artificial eyelash and causing unwanted distortion and bending of the artificial eyelash. Existing applicator devices also do not adequately allow for effective application of the artificial eyelash on different eye shapes.